Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by Zetra
Summary: Fairy Tail Truth or Dare! Please send truth or dares for me to inflict on the contestants.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Play Truth or Dare!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy POV: It started as a normal day at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray throwing lame insults at each other like "Ice princess and Flame brain", Juvia was stocking Gray, Erza was eating strawberry cake and Lucy was at the counter talking with Mira when the doors burst open with a small outline of a child in it.**

"**Hello minna (everyone), I'm Zetra and I'm your host for everyone's favorite game… Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed! The people I am about to list of will be playing,**

**Natsu Dragoneel **

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Elfman Strouss**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Laxus Dreyar**

**Freed Justine**

**Romeo Conbolt**

**Happy**

**Lucy Hartfillia**

**Juvia Lockser**

**Evergreen**

**Levy Mcgarden**

**Cana Alberona**

**Mirajane Strouss**

**Wendy Marvell**

**and Carla".**

** All the contestants groaned except Natsu who asked "What's truth or dare," everyone sweatdropped at that. Mira explained to him and after that asked "Why do we have to play."**

"**You have to because I said so and since I'm the author I can do whatever I want including casting a spell witch won't allow the contestants to leave and I've already cast it." Zetra told him. Why does this always happen, we are just wizards right. "Now let's begin," Zetra shouted!**


	2. Let's Begin

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare ( Part two )**

**Please read this:**

**Sorry for not uploading my life is crazy with school and all. My computer over-heated and I thought it deleted the files but it saved them and without knowing I stopped writing for a week, sorry my apologies. By the way the couples will be NaLu, GrUiva, JeRza, Gale, Cappy, ElfGreen, RoWen, MiraxLaxus (I personally like Freed and Mira but, by fan request) and LissanaxBixlow. Sorry if I forgot anyone. Make sure to PM me the truths and dares! Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail the wonderful Hiro Mashima does.**

**Lucy POV: **"Let's begin with the truth's,"Zetra said, " Freed are you gay because the way you act around Laxus.

Laxus's face became paler and paler while Freed just gaped at her "No Laxus is just a very good friend," He finally answered.

" Are you sure." Zetra asked. Freed nodded his head while Laxus' face became normal again. " On to the next truth then, Natsu what was your reaction when you saw future Lucy. Also how did you feel when she died."

Natsu was quiet for a bit the quietly and calmly said " Mostly confused when I met her but when she died I felt guilt that I couldn't save her, sadness because she was dead, anger at future Rogue for killing her, and I felt like he wasn't a human being for killing someone innocent." I felt touched and surprised at what he said. 'He cares for me so much.' I thought. Everyone was silent. I felt like I was embarrassed as an awkward silence filled the room.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiikes her." Happy said. Almost the entire guild burst out laughing. Natsu didn't move a muscle and I kicked Happy into the wall as people just started laughing even more.

Finally Zetra said, "Ok lets start with the dares," She paused, "Gajeel come over here and I'll whisper it into your ear." Gajeel walked over and as she told him the dare his eyes widened.

"No way I'll be killed." He shouted. Zetra gave him a look and he took a deep breath. He walked over to Mira and he slapped her backside then shouted "How do ya like that." She changed into satan soul then pummeled him and transformed back with a look on her face that made me want to go to Natsu's arms and-what WHAT was I just thinking. We are just partners nothing more; she mentally slapped herself. Stop thinking like that. I mean sure he's hot and all but- NO BAD LUCY.

"Never ever do that again got it?" she asked. Gajeel was terrified and just nodded. He sat back down and and shivered.

"Next we have Natsu and Gray,"Zetra said, "Fight and when Erza tells you to stop keep fighting." They shivered and then Natsu attacked Gray while Gray fought back with just as much force.

"Boys stop fighting," She yelled. They ignored her and kept brawling. She got angry as Gray flew halfway across the room. She walked up to both of them and they fell to the floor after a metal fist connected with their heads.

"Owwww, Erza you didn't have to hit me so hard." Natsu complained.

"Shut up flame brain before she hits us again." Gray yelled at him.

"You wanna go stripper."

"Bring it ash face!" They brought their foreheads together they were knocked on the floor again. I felt sorry for Natsu he had just been hit in the head by Erza twice. I sighed and thought 'Classic Natsu'. Erza now turned around and faced the rest of us.

"Let's keep going." I said. Zetra nodded then announced the last dare.

"The last dare is for everyone." She groaned this wasn't going to be good. " You all will have to dump a bucket of ice cold water on your heads!"

"Oh that's it?" I asked Zetra.

"Nope," She said happily, "You all will have magic water in those buckets and it will make you have enhanced emotions." Suddenly everyone was doused with water and I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. This isn't going to be good.

**Natsu POV: '**Well this makes me happy.' He thought. He was still in pain from someone's (cough cough Erza) metal fist, I'm soaked, and now a can't stop thinking about Lucy. What's going on and why does my chest keep feeling fluttery. I feel weird. I looked around the room and everyone was soaked except Zetra. I looked at Lucy and my heart jumped. Then looked at Stripper and he was staring at Juvia, I smirked. Then I saw Erza. Her eyes were going from her cake towards Jellal. The same thing was happening with lots of people. I heard a quiet snicker coming from Zetra and my smirk vanished. She planned this didn't she.

Then Lucy spoke "Well is that it?" She asked Zetra raising an eyebrow.

"Yep that's all. Don't forget to send in new ideas for _Fairy Tail Truth or Dare_ viewers!

**Please read!**

**Please make sure to send in more ideas like this.**

**Truth:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Dare:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Also please keep in mind that I'm new to this and this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	3. What am I thinking!

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Part 3**

**Please read!**

**I'm extremely sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner, my life is crazy with school and I just went up to Oregon to see my sister. Not to mention I had to make up school work that I missed for two days because I was appointed student safe ambassador and it's so hard. I've also been having some writers block.**

**Okay just so you know I would like to focus my story on NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza and maybe some GaLe. These are my favorite Fairy Tail couples. Please make sure to send me more truths and dares. Ok so let's get this little shindig started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not of Fairy Tail the wonderful Hiro Mashima does.**

**Natsu POV:** 'I don't want to do this. Why is Zetra forcing us to? What did we do to her? Lucy is the most amazing girl I've ever met-WHAT! What am I thinking?! Well sure she looks good and all but…Stop it Natsu! We're just best friends, nakama.' I thought mentally slapping myself. Must be the magic water.

"Ok if everyone's ready then let's continue the game!" Zetra exclaimed." "The first truth is for," She paused, "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, and Wendy. So how was it meeting your Edolas counterparts?" She asked.

**Lucy POV: '**Why would she ask that? It's not really revealing or anything. Personally I think she would have asked something like-who do you all secretly like. Of course I would answer Natsu but… WHAT! What are you thinking Lucy?! It's Natsu I mean come on, She he has the sexiest body in the world- NO! Stop thinking about him like that,' She thought blinking rapidly, 'No just answer the question.' I took a deep breath and answered.

"Well," I started, "It was kind of odd." Wendy nodded.

"It was crazy; I was a pushover who didn't get motion sickness, Ice Princess over there was a stocker with one hundred pounds of clothing on, Lucy was scary, Wendy was older and sassy, and Gajeel was a writer that dressed badly." Natsu added.

"I agree with ash-face, it was creepy." Gray said while Gajeel just nodded.

"Good answer, I was scary." I agreed.

"On to the next question then!" Zetra squealed in joy. "This one's for Gajeel and Juvia," She said, " Do you have any idea what happened to Aria and Sol." Gajeel shook his head.

"Juvia doesn't know either." Juvia said.

"Erza," Zetra paused and thought for a moment, "What would you do if someone in Team Natsu was killed." She whispered. Ezra's face grew dark for a moment and everyone was silent, even Zetra. Then she spoke up.

"I would track them down rip their limbs off torture them stab them with all my weapons repeatedly until they died, then I would try to resurrect them and do it all over again." After that everyone was extremely terrified of Erza but the members of Team Natsu were touched.

"Well remind me not to get on your bad side," Zetra murmured. "Ok then the next one's for Lissana." Zetra stated as said person groaned. "Who do you think would be a bad date." Lissana looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait that's it." Lissana asked raising and eye brow. Zetra nodded. "Well then I think… Gray would be a bad date because no matter what we would be doing he would strip." Juvia looked at her with a horrified look on her face while he 'beloved Gray-Sama' looked unfazed by the comment.

"Ok then." Zetra then got an evil glint in her eye. "This is gonna be good, Gajeel who do you like." His eyes widened as everyone turned their eyes on him.

"I ain't telling!" He shouted.

"You have two choices, the dare or the punishment." Zetra paused. "What's it gonna be Gajeel?" You could see the excitement written all over her face.

"I choose punishment." That was his mistake.

"Fine with me, now you have to kiss the girl you like." She snapped her fingers and he was forced into walking towards Levy.

"No! Stop! Why can't I move!?" He shouted.

"I'm guilty of that but you wouldn't do it otherwise." When he got to Levy he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips they stayed like that for a bit and only broke apart when they were out of air. All the contestants cat called, wolf whisled, and clapped. They sat down and Levy looked content with a tinge of pink on her face. They held hands while sitting. I honestly felt happy for her as I clapped along with the guild.

"Oh well, that's it for the truths so on to the dares!" Zetra exclaimed with a devilish glint in her eye.

"This isn't going to go well is it? I asked. Most people just shook their heads. I sighed and looked at Natsu. He was looking at the floor like something was bothering him. He looked so good sitting there he suddenly looked up.

"Well come on we don't have all day!" He half-shouted.

"Ok then Cana," she looked at Cana with a grin, "no alcohol for three chapters!"

"No please anything but, that! Anything!" she pleaded.

"Nope, no exceptions," Zetra said firmly. Cana whined and whined but, with a snap of Zetra's fingers every alcoholic beverage in the guild vanished.

"You're mean." Cana pouted.

"I try to be," Zetra said with a smile on her face.

**Natsu POV: **I felt distracted. I don't know what I'm feeling towards Lucy but it's weird and confusing just like her.

"Okay Lucy, it's your turn now." Zetra said. Lucy just sighed.

"What is it this time?" She questioned Zetra. The young girl had an evil smirk on her face.

"Sit on Natsu's lap and every time Gray strips you have to kiss him on a different spot on his face." Lucy went beet red and my eyes widened.

"NANI" we both shouted. Zetra winked at Gray. He smirked and then took his shirt off.

"Sorry about this Natsu," She got red in the face then kissed my forehead. I felt my face heat up. I looked away. 'I feel happy for some reason. Wait… am I enjoying this?!' I shouted in my head.


End file.
